


Back on Track

by justsimplymeagain



Category: Farscape
Genre: Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsimplymeagain/pseuds/justsimplymeagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that things are as they should be, back aboard a Command Carrier thanks to none other than CaptainMiklo  Braca. Scorpius's goals can now carry on as he wishes them to. However, first a purge of weaknesses requires his attention first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back on Track

**Author's Note:**

> Wayne Pygram:... I saw it in LA when I was in LA this year. And I was watching it and pretty apprehensive. Cause I know it's the final image of him. The last time we see him. Uh, but the cut is so hard and-and so final. And what it said to me - and I cheered - what it said to me was "I just killed her". The girl that rebuilt my cooling rod and been like a buddy - and again the buddy thing - problematic. He doesn't need buddies. He just topped her. That's him. Now whether that was a deliberate thing, you'd like to think it was. I've gone - we got to harden him up. It's the end. Harden him up. Leave the audience with the real Scorpius. Or it was by chance, by the cut. I'll have a conversation with Prowse, because it was brilliant. I cheered and went "Thank the lord, we leave him as we know him." Fans have asked me, "in that final scene did you kill Sikozu" and I'd say "maybe." 
> 
> Authoress Note: It was hard to get this quote by Wayne, had to stop and start the interview many times. So I hope I got the quote right. Either way it was this part that got me thinking and this little oneshot was written up.

His earliest memories, as he once told Crichton was pain. Pain because of the Scarrans, because of his birth and the circumstances of his birth. Both of which, he had no control over. And both of which he has no control over to this day. He could, however control who he is and what he is. And it is why he made a choice so very long ago to become a Peacekeeper. And his ingenuity and cunning proved useful to excel him through the ranks despite his impure status as a half-breed. It led him to a place where he did not need stripes or stars to state his rank.

It went without question. And it came with his own subordinates and his own place of work.

His Gammak Base.

It was here that he researched possible weapons, possible ways to remove the threat of Scarrans from the Universe. Permanently. It was also here, that he discovered wormholes and it was here that he started to venture with possibilities that were only a dream until a rare gift fell into his lap. A human. A human who went by the name John Crichton, although he had an alias to go with horrible acting. Not that it mattered in the end. Scorpius got most of what he needed, it was however barely enough as it was.

It was enough of a taste and promise for him to push forward even at the cost of his own Gammak Base. But with the gain of a Command Carrier which would allow him to get further and venture farther in his chase for that knowledge. And it was going to be apparent, he was not meant to discover Wormhole weapons with that particular Command Carrier. Especially when he entered an agreement with Crichton himself, criminal records and freedoms in exchange for Wormhole knowledge. A small price to pay for a gain as big as Wormhole knowledge.

It was a foolish misstep but one that lead him to a few breakthroughs and new lessons learnt.

The former Captain of that Command Carrier – Bialar Crais had a chance of saying his farewell's as well. Not that it mattered too much to Scorpius, in most ways except for the way he left the Carrier that time. Within his half-breed Leviathan.

_“The last time I left this ship - MY ship - I did so under a veil of secrecy! YOU forced that situation. YOU took away MY command! You STOLE my LIFE from me!”_

It was rather unfortunate that not too long after the bluster, an order for starburst was given and Scorpius's Command Carrier was destroyed. A set back as it were, but once more not without it's own gains and understandings learnt. And it was enough for Scorpius to push forward, always forward.

And he did.

He pushed forward through his rather undignified situation with the Commandant Mele-On Grayza and Captain Miklo Braca. And then again on the planet Arnessk where he was buried alive, successfully saving his life with the secret aid of the good Captain and earning some trust from one Sikozu Svala Shanti Sugaysi Shanu which could and did become a useful tool. That and aiding the severely ill Aeyrn Sun some time after that. Scorpius continued on with his goals of seeking the Wormhole knowledge in order to make weapons for his main goal of taking out the Scarrans. His one true constant goal from the moment he learnt about his origin and what happened to his mother.

Life on Moya was strained at best, the thrum of a Leviathan was different then the sound of a Command Carrier and far too quiet and still at times. Though, given that this was the Leviathan with Crichton on it. It was not still nor quiet all that often. They were attacked and fallen for trickery and Scorpius was often left with wonderment at how the lone human managed to survive for so long. But then, Crichton did remind Scorpius of himself in that manner. He has survived much and has come incredibly far in the past few cycles. If this Crichton infiltrated his Gammak Base instead, it would be harder to tell him apart if not for his energy signature. A small fact Scorpius kept to himself.

His life on Moya led to another deal, this time to save Aeyrn Sun from a base called Katratzi. A mission that was a success, at the cost of himself being taken prisoner for a small amount of time. Of course he was interrogated and tortured there as well. But, it got him what he wanted in some way or another and the Scarrans will pay for it as well in due time. All Scorpius would have to do was bid his time. Nothing more as he pushed forward. Always forward. Crichton had no choice but to assist him in escaping and it gave him an opportunity to destroy a secret compartment within the base for Crystherium Utilia thus setting back the Scarrans ability to rule that area for hundreds of years.

It of course came at a cost of Wormhole knowledge willingly given to him. But in due time, Scorpius will gain that knowledge.

And with that in mind, he jumped ship from Moya to a Command Carrier the second he got the chance. With a new companion – Sikozu. A Kalish and an intelligent one at that. She hated the Scarrans for good reason and just as much as Scorpius did. But her goals did not exactly line up with his own. But he enjoyed her. Which was why she found herself allowed to set foot on a Command Carrier now temporarily ran by Captain Milko Braca after Commandant Mele-On Grayza was relieved of command. It won't take long for Scorpius to take command of this one as well, another Command Carrier to serve his needs.

The only thing he would somewhat miss from the Leviathan was the old cook, he did rather enjoy her odd meals. It suited his palette better then he could have expected. Both in nutrition and in taste.

For now he would make due and happily dine on meals prepared and served within the lounge he now sat in with Sikozu while swapping pleasantries with Braca. Gaining information about Grayza's current status and Braca bringing him up to speed on matters that were not as dire or confidential as some other matters are. Not that Braca would hesitate, he never did and this was a man who was a loyal officer and a man who was sly enough to know and remain on the side more favourable to himself and his survival. And Scorpius has proved up to this point, that he doesn't mislead or fail to follow through in anything he sets his mind on.

As for the former Commandant, Scorpius has not forgotten nor forgiven the humiliation she set upon him.

It did provide him some delight to learn that she has not taken to her confinement all that well. But in truth, what she received was mercy in compared to Scorpius's methods. All the while digging up everything she knows with the use of his Aurora Chair. He himself was trapped in an Aurora Chair, it would only be fair to allow Commandant Grayza the same treatment. And in the future if it needs to be done, John Crichton could pay another visit to the chair and this time Scorpius knows that there would be more information that could be pulled free from the stubborn human.

“Do you wish me to continue to track his movements and pursue him?” Braca asked, so willing and unquestioning. It is one thing that Scorpius was fond of when it came to the young Captain. It was also this professionalism that kept him alive and kept Scorpius willing and wanting to keep it that way. This was one of the few people in the universe that Scorpius allows himself to let close, in turn however it created an uncomfortable softness that Scorpius would endure. Up until that softness was more of a weakness that could cost him dearly, the good Captain may find himself expandable.

Not to say, Scorpius may regret that day and would mourn Braca. But do not think for a moment that he was incapable of doing what needs to be done to accomplish his ever continuing goal of ridding this universe of the scourge that is Scarrans.

“Unnecessary. I believe that our reluctant human may return – of his own violation.” Scorpius was certain of this, and a little gift he left in Crichton's head would ensure that this would be a viable option for John to consider and eventually choose to do. Scorpius trusted his neural clone to do that much. It was his mission now beyond keeping both Scorpius and John Crichton alive in their future dealings with each other.

Once everything that needed to be said between himself and Braca was said, the man was excused and removed himself from the main part of the spacious lounge. Instead Braca stood unmoving behind a glass observing Scorpius, always observing it at times seems like. Not that Scorpius had a problem with that, he could do the same with an audience as he could do alone. It made little difference in some matters.

Rather then focusing on Braca, Scorpius turned his attention to his companion as she held a leather covered chain in her hands. Without words and directions she was invited and took the invitation to sit in his lap, and Scorpius did enjoy the feel of her body against his. She was outwardly different compared to him, species set aside for the moment. Where she was soft and supple, he was hard and closed off. And it would be pointless for him to deny that she did have a rather alluring grace to her, one that Scorpius could enjoy almost freely as she made herself comfortable. Her confidence on full display, doing what most wouldn't dream of doing when it came to him. And Scorpius could respect that, it was one of the main traits everyone must have with him or else he would have no need or use for them. They will be coldly dismissed or ignored.

Settling further, her words were low and meant for the two of them but confident, “To... victory over Scarran domination.” And Scorpius could second that one, though there was far more work to be done then damaging one base and one area. There was a whole race that needed to be dealt with.

But, this was not about that. Not currently. This was about her and he let her know this by adding, “To you – for your bravery.” And she was brave. Brave and smart and cunning, in another lifetime he could see himself with her for a long time.

“For resisting the enemy?” She was questioning as much as she was flirting, it was clear she trusted him to some degree and she was relaxed in his embrace. And Scorpius wanted her to be relaxed, he didn't need to be tensing up on him here and now. Not when he was painting a memory of this moment in his mind to protect and store away later. He did have a good memory after all. And nights when he was trying to get cool, he would revisit Sikozu and this moment with her soft and relaxed in his lap.

Steadily Scorpius took hold of her delicate wrist and noting that she allowed him to do so. Very carefully and with a gentleness most would not associate with him, he removed the leather covered chain from her possession. She didn't take note of it, it was not her concern at the moment. Instead she paid more attention to Scorpius, just how he wanted it.

“For not resisting – your friends.” Scorpius corrected honestly as he pulled her fingers into his mouth tasting her, remembering her taste. It was something she seemed to enjoy as she smiled and laid her head back onto his shoulder. He took a moment, one selfish moment to let himself just feel her against him. His companion who helped him with his cooling rods and made his stay on the Leviathan more bearable. Someone he could very well consider a friend.

Perhaps even more so then Braca because this was less professional then what he had with Braca.

What he had with Sikozu was too personal.

And because it was too personal, it could become a weakness all the sooner and that could create a problem for him in the long run. It was already a problem as he brought her with him to a Command Carrier, when he should have left her behind. They have different goals that only lined up for the moment. And that would cause him problems in the future. Not only that, having too many people you care about can and does pose a problem. It can make you weaker. And weakness was something that Scorpius did not have time or room for.

It was his attachments to her, and his lack of need for most of it that had him taking hold of the leather covered chain and pulling it across her throat. It started off pleasurable for her as she let out a sigh, her trust in him will be her undoing. The attention he has gained and has always had from Braca was as rapt as ever. Unwaveringly as ever, Scorpius hardened himself and continued to choke his own weaknesses from himself as he tightened the chain cutting off her air supply successfully. With no air, it would quickly gain panic and would keep her from defending herself successfully.

It soon became more than clear for her, what this was. If she understood why, it would be lost to Scorpius as he slowly and calmly choked the life from her. This had to be done, because Scorpius had goals and those goals and his life had no need for softness or weaknesses.

The table went crashing as she kicked wildly, vain attempts to gain some control back in order to save her life. Not that it would help her in the long run as she arched and struggled against Scorpius, making eye contact and pleading with him silently as she tried so desperately to gasp for air. He didn't disrespect her by uttering apologies or explanations of why this was being done. Instead he held her tightly and felt the life disappear and fade from her wild energy. It was the last to go as she ceased struggling.

Once Scorpius was sure, he released his grip on her. Gently laying her to the ground. He did care for her, make no mistake. But she came into his life when he didn't need something like her or what she brought him. Not when he had work to do.

Braca approached him after that, awaiting orders.

Orders Scorpius had waiting and ready.

After all, there is work to be done.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been slightly re-written and re-uploaded.


End file.
